Known History Wiki
The Great Migration * ???: After an ice age lowered the sea levels and revealed a land bridge connecting Norrhos and Darrhos, an ethnic group from western Darrhos that scholars have named crossed the arm and settled Norrhos. The Exodus * 1,000 BR: After the newly crowned king of the Daryals, Argilyn the Seer, reportedly received a vision from Alldyos himself, telling him to take his people and travel to the promised land across the sea, Argilyn gathered his people and sailed across the Middle Sea to the north. It is most likely that he actually was fleeing from the Qarhhinese Empire. The Battle of the Poison Rush * After landing on the southern tip of Norrhos, Argilyn marched his forces a kilometrit north. It is said that his army encountered a hero of the First Norrhosi named Jor the Giant. Jor was said to be a descendant of giants. It is said that Jor held off waves of Daryals until he was finally defeated. * 1,000 BR-600 BR: Over the years, the Daryals settled the land and established their dominance over the natives. The Liberation * 279 BR: After Maelyn IV was crowned king, he abused his power to the point that it annoyed the corrupt nobles. Instead of ruling a kingdom, he would instead eat and drink. * 271 BR: After the mysterious death of , his son, Julyn III, was out in power at the young age of 12. With his rise to power, Julyn became power hungry, always wanting more. After a month of ruling, he began to boast about plans to build the tallest tower or largest statue dedicated to himself. Every time someone disagreed with him, he would have their head. * After looting the coffers of a recently extinct house that had been put down, Julyn became overjoyed. Wanting to celebrate, he had a tourney held at the gates of Kingsport. While Julyn was attending the tourney, a peasant ran up to him and pulled a knife, saying he ruined the kingdom. Furious, he had everyone that had attended the tourney executed. Furious, the peasants rose in rebellion and sacked Kingsport. Even the soldiers joined, demandping a larger salary. It is said that Julyn was so afraid of what would happen to him that he jumped out the window of the keep. After the rebellion, with the support of the peasants, the archbishop was installed as ruler. The Holy Schism * 268 BR: As the peasantry began to split into multiple factions such as the royalists freedomists, Kingsport and the surrounding area fell into political instability. Threatend with collapse, the clergy moved their seat of power to the city of Qarend. The Fire of Kingsport * 246 BR: With tensions growing ever higher between the three factions of the peasantry, war seemed inevitable. After a fight broke out between a group of royalists and clergists, the city descended into chaos. Eventually, a royalist set a fire in the keep which spiral led out of control into the rest of the city. The fire eventually died out, but the city had to go through major renovations. * 268 BR-215 BR: After remaiming in Qarend for 50 years, the tensions in Kingsport started to lower. Seeing an opportunity to go back to the holy city, a faction of the bishops relocated to Kingsport. The Constinian War * 196 BR: After Constin III was elected archbishop, he strived to reunite the clergy. After planning for months, he amassed the holy guard and marched for Qarend. * After battling for years, the ConstinIan forces finally gained enough strength to push to Qarend. The Battle of Qarend * After making it to Qarend, the Constinian forces began to assault the city walls and pushed into the city. After slaughtering the city, Constin pushed into the keep and killed the Qarendic archbishop, uniting the clergy and putting the realm into a golden age. The Golden Age of the Clergy * 162 BR-127 BR: Seeing the war caused by archbishop Constin III, archbishop Constin IV began a golden age of peace and prosperity for the clergy. * 127 BR-96 BR: Upon his death, arch Jaims I was elected. Jaims continued his predecessors work and continued he golden age. Jaims’ Rebellion * 2 BR: With the death of archbishop Tommis III, the bishops voted to put the bishop of the northeastern province, Jaims IV. After gaining power, Jaims caused the clergy to fall into a corrupt state by taking bribes and pulling the strings of foreign politics. Angered by the state of the clergy, a group of bishops known as the Restorers conspired to kill Jaims. * After hearing of the plan from a snitch, he had the Restorers executed. The execution made things worse with more bishops turning to the Restorers side. Eventually, bishop Jon of Morrin had the archbishop arrested. What Jon failed to realize was that Jaims was very popular among the public. * While Jaims was being transported to the chopping block, a group of faithful. the name for the followers of Jaims, hijacked the transport and amassed an army for Jaims. After being let free, Jaims and his followers marched on Kingsport and stormed the keep. The Duel of the Six * After arriving in the throne room, Jaims challenged archbishop Jon to a duel, each with two of their most talen soldiers. Jon accepted. After hours of dueling, Jaims managed to cut Jon’s leg off, followed by his head. * After winning the duel, Jaims took the position of Archbishop back and plunged the clergy back into its corrupt state. The Septleyan Reformation * After taking power, Jaims began a series of reformations that plunged the realm into chaos. The Septleyan Witch Trials * 3 AR: After the famous explorer Edyn Fenshaw came back from his travels in Darrhos with ancient scrolls telling of magism, criminals quickly picked it up and used magism to get by easy. * Seeing magism as an unholy abomination, Jaims had Edyn put to the sword and had every magifist he could find arrested and executed. For years, magism slowly went extinct publicly with criminals wielding it forced to go underground. After a year of executions, all magifists where criminals in hiding with all public users dead. The Separatist War * 6 AR: After declaring it illegal for peasants to become bishops, a large group of peasants split off and formed their own sect. After hearing this, Jaims became furious. Immediately, he amassed the holy guard and marched for the de facto capital of the separatists, the city of Westerly. The Battle of Westerly * After making it to Westerly, the holy guard caught the sepratist army by surprise and slaughtered the city. The holy guard snuck a spy through the gates, allowing them to open the gates. The holy guard then flooded the city streets, killing everyone there in the name of Alldin. It is eleived no one survived the attack. * Hearing of the striking defeat, the remaining separatists fled further south, all the way to the twin cities. * 11 AR: With Jaims’ health failing, he wanted to continue his legacy by putting one of his supporters in power. Later that year, Jaims passed a law stating that he could put a bishop of his choosing in power. * 13 AR: After Jaims died, his will was uncovered. The will stated that his closest friend and trusted ally bishop Josiph of Westerly, one of the last remaining loyalists in the city. After gaining power, Josiph continued Jaims’ work, assuring the collapse of the clergy. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse